<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nobody But You by Missy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051284">Nobody But You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy'>Missy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Galavant (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the joy of being an evil queen is the clothing, if she's going to be honest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Gareth/Madalena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nobody But You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts">plinys</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She kind of revels in this whole evilness thing.  Part of that is because she’s always wanted this level of power.  Part of it is because he really does look that good in a cape and crown.</p><p>The glowing eyes, the magical powers, the thirst for murder – well, those are all just side benefits.</p><p>She sets out to crush her enemies in fabulous suede boots, with a grin on her lips and her hair aflame.</p><p>If Gareth can accept her – the real her, fully empowered by the D’dew – then he won’t mind if she kills a few of his friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>